In target shooting practices using handguns, it is often desirable to use a moving target configured for quickly appearing and disappearing. A number of prior art references provide systems for conveying shooting targets to various locations and turning the targets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,522 teaches a target holding and turning assembly which includes a turning motor a target-holding shaft, an outer sleeve and a support bearing collar.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,427 the turning mechanism is operated by a timer that operates a solenoid and a cylinder that retracts a piston rod to turn the target boards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,346 uses a target positioning assembly that allows the target holder to be rotated 360 degrees.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,689 is for a target support structure and system which holds and turns a flat target from edge to face and back again. Targets are held and turned at the bottom and are supported at the top by a pivoting connection attached to a stationary bar frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,180 describes a target system having a plurality of flat target boards mounted on posts which are rotatably journaled on an elongated base. Each post is rotatable ninety degrees. A drive crank arm is pivoted to the base for horizontal swinging movement and is pivotally connected to an elongated drive and synchronizing bar which in turn is pivotally connected to a plurality of lever arms connected to the respective posts to swing the target boards simultaneously between full view positions easily visible to a shooter, and edge view positions not visible to the shooter.
Preferred embodiments of U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,016 are implemented as track-based systems, as the track provides not only stability to the target carrier, but also protection from stray bullets to the conductive cable. For a first embodiment of the invention, power is transferred to a target carrier via a stationary inductor and a movable cable, which also provides motive force to the target carrier. For a second embodiment of the invention, power is transferred to a target carrier via a stationary cable and an inductor movable with the target carrier. For this second embodiment of the invention, electrical equipment on board the target carrier includes a drive motor for moving the carrier bi-directionally along the track. For example, the decoded signals may direct the drive motor to move the carrier forward or backward, or direct a target-pivoting motor to rotate the target to a desired position.
FIG. 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,177 illustrates a partial perspective view of a turner. In particular, the turner is substantially perpendicular to the shooting direction. Thus, as the turner actuation device is actuated, the turner pivots, on hinge, to a direction substantially traverse to a shooting direction. Alternatively, the turner unit device can be rotated 90 degrees and be removably fixed to the turner mounting receptacle.
FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,012 illustrates a side view of an exemplary embodiment of the target system. In particular, the target system has all targets oriented in a direction substantially perpendicular to a shooting direction. Furthermore, FIG. 4 illustrates how the plate rack righting mechanism cooperates with a plate rack righting lever to right one or more plates on the plate rack. Specifically, upon activation, the plate rack righting element interacts with the plate rack righting lever to return one or more plates of the plate rack to the upright position.
The invention in U.S. Pat. No. 7,303,192 uses a drop/turn assembly. The target adapter is formed with a body, a stand, a target shaft and a bullet deflection plate. As described, the shaft is twisted, and may be moved vertically such that the interaction between the twisted shaft and the slot formed in the top plate causes the shaft to rotate. As shown, the shaft has a first twist and a second twist causing the shaft to rotate twice while moving vertically. Accordingly, the bullet target which is mounted to the shaft may be rotated such that it is initially not presented to the shooter, is presented to the shooter for a period of time, and is then moved so as not to be presented to the shooter.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,914,004 and 8,016,291, a target actuator is configured to rotate the drive shaft so that the target may be disposed in three distinct positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,950,667 uses target holders connectable to corresponding drive shafts for rotating the targets.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,162,319 describes an omni-directional target system that includes a target movable between a retracted position and an extended position and an actuation mechanism for moving the target to the extended position, the target and the actuation mechanism being releaseable so that the target can be moved back into the retracted position despite movement of the actuation mechanism. No details about the actuation mechanism are provided.
The mechanism for turning the targets in US20060240388 comprises of a plate having an arm and hole for attaching a spring to the base at the hole. The spring urges the plate to rotate in a clockwise direction. The plate is also formed with the lever and the hole to which a cord or cable may be attached. The cord would be used to rotate the plate in a counterclockwise direction and thereby rotate the target.
US20080174071 describes a target connector for rotating and holding the targets in place. The device is different than the device of the present invention.
USRE38540 uses a target-pivoting motor to rotate the target to a desired position.
With many of the the systems disclosed in the prior art, the motor used for moving the target is moved to and is exposed to the line of fire which is a significant drawback since a misdirected shot could damage the motor.